


His Only Voice

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Sirens of Cyan Bay [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Courting Rituals, Deaf Character, First Kiss, Gifts, Intersex Character, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman sex, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting, Sign Language, Soulmates, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Sirens find their soulmate by using song. Alphas are naturally deaf and can only hear the song of their soulmate. Katsuki Yuuri is an Omega with an awful singing voice according to other hearing Omegas. Self-conscious of his voice, Yuuri is reluctant to sing and convinced no Alpha will be his soulmate with such a terrible voice. At least, he thinks that until Victor Nikiforov, an Alpha, discovers he can hear Yuuri and no one else.





	His Only Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to publish the rejected zine entry I had on my computer. If the zine doesn't want it then I know at least some people on Ao3 will want to read it. If demand is there, I might turn this into a one-shot series. I hope you all enjoy this unbeta'd thing. I'm on twitter @RoseusJaeger and tumblr @roseusjaeger.

“ _I'll see you later, Yuuri!”_ Phichit signs to Yuuri before swimming briskly out of sight.

 

It's dusk and the ocean's light becomes dimmed. The reef and the fish that live there are hidden as the predators of the night prepare to wake. Yuuri should swim the the safety of his cave and sleep. Yuuri has been sharing his territory with Phichit, an Alpha siren, since the mating season last year. It's helpful that Phichit is willing to guard him from other Alphas before and during the mating season approaching. Phichit is his best friend and he can trust him to help him manage his territory as well. For now, Yuuri is on his own until morning. At least at night, Alphas he doesn't know will leave him alone and stop trying to get him to sing for them.

 

Yuuri feels a sting in his heart thinking about that as he swims into his den of a cave and settles down. His long, light-blue, and scaled tail curls up around himself after breaching the water and settling into his sandy bed inside the cave. As an Omega siren, he's supposed to be singing to attract an Alpha mate. He knows his heat will settle in during the autumn months and any nearby Alphas will be able to taste his heat hormones in the water but he's supposed to be singing in order to attract his soulmate, the Alpha destined to be his mate rather than just a random temporary mate for the season. Alphas have been visiting his territory and courting him for a month now, desperately trying to get him to sing to see if he's their soulmate.

 

The problem is... Yuuri has a terrible singing voice. Omegas are supposed to have voices that can lead human sailors off their ships to drown but Yuuri's makes humans cover their ears in desperation to make him stop. When Yuuri was young, other Omegas would avoid him because his singing is atrocious or he would be beaten up by bullies for his voice. Even his own Omega mother has eyes full of pity when they talk about Yuuri ever getting a mate with the voice he has. Since then, Yuuri has become ashamed of his voice.

 

Ironically enough, most of Yuuri's friends are Alphas because they are born deaf. Alphas can only hear the singing voice of the Omega meant to be their soulmate so Yuuri is convinced he doesn't have a soulmate or his soulmate will reject him as soon as they hear his voice.

 

Yuuri tries to calm himself so he can sleep. Unless Phichit finds his soulmate, Yuuri can have his best friend's help by being his pseudo-mate to drive away other Alphas. It was rough last mating season because Yuuri and Phichit were both mate-less and were in close proximity to each other during the whole mating season. The temptation for the two to mate was there but both desired to keep their friendship intact so they didn't indulge in the desire. Sirens often mate for life so neither wanted to ruin each other for their soulmate... or at least, Yuuri didn't want to take Phichit away from his soulmate somewhere out there.

 

Once Yuuri sleeps and wakes when his biological clock tells him that it's morning, he needs to hunt for his breakfast. If there are no fish in his territory, Yuuri will go to the docks with Phichit and beg for food from the old fisherman and his grandson, Yuri Plisetsky. The old fisherman, Nikolai, was rescued by sirens during a storm decades ago, learned their sign language, and has relied on them to know where the schools of fish are. In return, he gives part of his catch back to the sirens. It's a good relationship and Yuuri has befriended the fisherman's grandson who has also learned the sign language of the sirens (Sirens use sign language to communicate with humans because otherwise their voices would constantly enchant the poor humans while talking to them and for the fact that Alphas are deaf so that's the only way to communicate efficiently among their species).

 

Yuuri ventures outside his cave to find Phichit about a mile away from his cave and Yuuri asks him, “ _Have you seen any fish?”_

 

Phichit shakes his head and replies, “ _No. I've been awake for a few hours now and all the fish seem to be in someone's territory. I don't want to venture into their area and cause a turf war so we should go see Mr. Plisetsky.”_

 

Yuuri doesn't mind that and nods. Phichit's caramel-colored scales glint as he swims through the sunlight of the morning sun shining down on them towards the shore. It takes almost a half-hour to swim to Mr. Plisetsky's home by the docks. They wait until the ships of the other sailors have departed before they swim to the side of the dock that has a bell and Yuuri rings the bell. It takes a couple minutes but Yuri appears from the house near the dock and signs to Yuuri and Phichit, “ _What the fuck do you want?”_

 

Phichit has a bit of a pout from Yuri's rude usage of their language but Yuuri signs back, “ _Fish. We're hungry and there's no fish in our territory that are edible.”_

 

The blond young man seems irritated as he walks to his grandfather's boat and tosses a couple dead fish into the water for Yuuri and Phichit to sink their teeth into. Yuuri eagerly grabs one of the fish and sinks his teeth into the flesh. Tastes delicious. Even if they don't catch a single fish all day, at least they have one meal for the day thanks to the Plisetsky family. Phichit eats his fish to the bones before tossing the carcass aside. Yuri wrinkles his nose in disgust but soon sits at the edge of the dock and signs, “ _Mating season is coming up for your kind. Any plans for finding a mate this year?”_

 

Yuuri feels a sinking feeling in his chest and shakes his head. Phichit responds with, “ _I have Yuuri for company. I don't need a mate-”_

 

That's when a heavenly voice resonates through the air around them. Yuuri is unaffected because it's a fellow Omega's voice but he notices that Yuri seems entranced by what he hears... even more surprising, Phichit's eyes are wide and he is swimming towards the siren's song. Phichit's soulmate has found him... and Yuuri realizes he'll be alone to fend for himself this mating season.

 

…

 

It's not uncommon to have multiple soulmates. Alphas will sometimes hear the song of two different Omegas or an Omega's song is heard by two Alphas. In Phichit's case, an Omega named Chris already had a mate and happened to attract Phichit as he was singing to his first mate. Yuuri had to watch the drama unfold as Chris' Alpha almost attacked Phichit out of jealousy until Chris reminded them both that they can both hear his song so it must be fate they are together. Phichit seemed conflicted that he found his mates because he knew that he would be leaving Yuuri behind to join their pod in their territory. It wasn't until Yuuri encouraged Phichit to swim away with them and a final goodbye that Phichit actually left Yuuri's side.

 

It doesn't sink in just how alone Yuuri feels until the third sunrise since Phichit left. It's when he catches a fish and expects Phichit to swim up to him and sign praises but it never happens. Yuuri loses his appetite and can't stop himself from crying. The fish escapes his grasp as he brings his hands to his face. What is he going to do? Phichit kept the Alphas away but Yuuri will have no choice but to confront them himself now. He knows it's not like he has to worry about any of them hearing him sing unless his soulmate just happens to cross his territory but if that happens then how will he cope when his soulmate rejects him because his voice is atrocious? He can hear himself sing and he knows he's terrible no matter how hard he practices to get better.

 

Yuuri feels the need to breathe and swims to the surface... he's about twenty miles away from the seashore and there's a rock formation nearby that breaches the surface of the sea. As much as he hates to admit it, his Omega instincts tell him he should preen in the sunlight of the surface and sing to himself for comfort. Even with his awful singing voice, the act of singing in private is comforting. He can't explain it but it the act sets him at ease.

 

Doing just as his instincts tell him, Yuuri pulls himself onto the somewhat smooth rock formation and enjoys the sun's rays. It feels good as long as his scales don't dry out. It's about twenty minutes of sun bathing that Yuuri decides to test his voice. He does some warm up sounds and then starts a slow melody of lyrics of a love song his mother used to sing to him when he was small. His voice doesn't resonate like most Omegas, so it doesn't carry out for miles to any unsuspecting sailors (as if they wouldn't be covering their ears hearing his voice). It maybe can be heard for about a mile at the tone he's singing at.

 

“ _This is forever, forever. We will always be together... Until the end of time._

 

 _Sing, sing, until we find each other. This is our love song, until the end of time...”_ Yuuri's lyrics come out timed wrong and in an inconsistent pitch. It wouldn't be pleasant at all for anyone to hear but Yuuri is singing for himself to calm himself and that's all that matters.

 

…

 

“ _Vitya, don't be stupid! I could have handled the shark!”_ Yakov, the leader Alpha siren of the pod, scolds Victor through sign language. The pod of sirens is smaller ever since Georgi and Mila went searching for mates on their own. Now, all that is left is Yakov, Lillia, Otabek, Chris, and Chris' Alphas. Victor is a little distracted by Chris' new Alpha named Phichit. Nobody questions Victor's dominance as the heir to the pod but he felt the need to assert his dominance today and prove to the new Alpha, Phichit, that it's best he submit to him instead of fighting him. What better way than to wrestle an aggressive great white shark that was intruding on their territory to death? It feeds their pod for a few days and gets rid of a nuisance, two birds with one stone as the humans would say. Plus, shark teeth are great for making tools and jewelry.

 

“ _You know why I did it, Yakov. It wasn't stupid.”_ Victor retorts, resisting rolling his eyes.

 

“ _Yes, it was. Just because you're having a pissing match with the new Alpha in our pod doesn't mean you can risk your life to prove you're more 'dominant'. Especially when we both know I am the one in charge.”_ Yakov signs and Victor doesn't even care. He proved his point as the other Alphas that he's strong enough to care for the pod in the case that Yakov can't anymore. Chris is the only Omega in the pod so it's a power struggle to maintain order and dominance. At least to Victor it is because of his own need to show off and remind the others of his place... Especially when Otabek has been acting aggressive towards him recently as if he wants to take Victor's place.

 

Yakov seems to realize he's not paying attention and shakes his head before commanding, “ _Go for a swim. Don't come back until your head is clear. I don't want to see anymore of these dominance displays from you for awhile. I will make sure Otabek and Phichit know their place.”_

 

Victor reluctantly agrees. He does need to cool his head and consider how he's going to passively maintain control. With a fast swish, Victor powers through the water away from the pod and his silver scales and hair glint as he passes through the beam of sunlight. Victor swims for what seems like ages, ending up miles away from his pod and knows he's trespassing in another siren's territory. He can taste the scent markers of the other siren; it's an Omega.

 

Victor is glad it's not another Alpha. The last thing he needs is to have a turf battle with some weaker Alpha trying to defend his measly territory. Omegas can be vicious with territory but they are usually willing to submit to an Alpha when confronted and let him pass through without trouble (Now, with Chris, if he tried to assert his dominance that he would be sorely mistaken in doing so. Chris can fight and Victor knows better than to pick fights he can't win). All Victor can hope for is that the Omega in this territory is not on the more aggressive side of the spectrum. Perhaps with mating season close, they'll be more interested in trying out their voice on him in the attempt to woo him if he can hear them.

 

No Omega has been able to reach Victor's deaf ears and he doesn't expect one to do so anytime so. His father always joked only an Omega with a heavenly voice would be able to reach him, that no sub-par Omega's voice would woo his son, and that he was destined for great things. Maybe his father is right but that didn't stop his father from being eaten by an orca whale trying to defend the pod alongside Yakov. Victor will admit he didn't like his father much because he was mean to his mother but it was devastating when he died and left Victor with a need to fill his place beside Yakov.

 

Victor is wandering this new territory, hoping the fisherman haven't taken all the fish so he can have a snack, when he... hears the voice.

 

It's shocking because he's never heard anything in his life before and the first thing he hears is what he assumes is singing. The only thing he's supposed to be able to hear is his soulmate so that must be them, right? He tries to follow the sound, going slow so he doesn't startle them. They must be on that rock formation to the south. Swimming to the surface, he is able to hear them more clearly. Their voice is off-rhythm but unique (to him, it's unique since it's the only voice he can hear) and he wants to hear more.

 

What catches him even more off-guard is when he sees him. Black hair, eyes that are a different shape than his own and brown, and a long, light-blue tail. The only thing Victor thinks is... Wow. He's beautiful. Victor just wades in the water near the surface so he can listen to him sing, not wanting to be seen and startle him.

 

Whoever he is, he stops singing when he spots Victor. Victor freezes as the Omega squints to see him (is his eyesight poor?) and blinks in surprise. At least, until the poor thing gasps and disappears from the rock formation back into the water. In a hurry, Victor dives back under and tries to spot him in the ocean waters. However, the Omega is such a fast swimmer that he quickly disappears from sight. That leaves Victor to stew in his pining to hear that precious voice once more. Victor is determined to return and find that Omega again now that he knows where his territory is.

 

Reluctantly, Victor lets the Omega have his space but it eats at him. He heard that Omega's voice. He is his soulmate and a beautiful Omega at that. Victor could almost try singing himself out of happiness as he swims back to his pod before sunset.

 

…

 

Yuuri is panicked as he swims at full speed all the way to his cave-like den. An Alpha was in his territory. At first, he was startled to see the head of the other siren above water but then fully felt fear as he realized it was an Alpha. Yes, mate-less Alphas will swim into his territory from time to time to demand he sing for them until Phichit chases them off but to actually get caught singing by an Alpha really has Yuuri uneasy. It's unlikely that the Alpha heard him sing... but there's a small part of Yuuri that worries that if that Alpha could hear him sing that he hated what he heard. Yuuri bolted mostly out of embarrassment and not wanting to have confrontation. Yuuri guesses he'll never know if the Alpha heard him and it's better that way.

 

Once he's home, Yuuri curls up and gets settled to sleep but he feels like he won't be able to sleep. His eyesight is poor but the Alpha was close enough for Yuuri to see his hair was platinum blond, his skin was pale for a siren, and his eyes were like two blue dots. Yuuri has a feeling if he had a closer look, he would find the Alpha very attractive... maybe even want him as a mate even if he couldn't hear Yuuri's voice.

 

Yuuri closes his eyes and tries not to think about it. He won't be seeing that Alpha again so he shouldn't worry about it.

 

…

 

 

Victor can't stop thinking about that Omega. He wants to know who he is. As soon as he's done patrolling the pod's territory, leaving scent markers, catches fish to feed the pod, and asks Yakov's permission, Victor takes a swim to find the Omega again. Victor knows Yakov is suspicious about him wanting to venture outside their territory but doesn't question it and lets Victor do what he wants. Anyway, Victor swims until he finds the edge of the Omega's territory again.

 

It's noon now from how the sun in above. The Omega probably wakes up early and hunts for food before patrolling his territory for rival Omegas. Victor will try to find him during that time. In Victor's hand is a gift for the man of his affections; It's a shark bone knife with a shark skin handle. Whether the Omega wants to use it for self defense or for cutting his future catches of fish, Victor wants to make sure the Omega understands that he's here to court him. He's not going to demand the Omega become him mate right away when he needs to prove himself.

 

Victor finds a freshly made scent mark, able to taste it on his tongue. He's close. The Omega is close but he's going towards the human docks on the shore. Why would he fraternize with humans? Sirens avoided humans because humans fear the Omega's singing voice and magicians of the human race use siren body parts for spells. Regardless, Victor will give his gift to the Omega.

 

Victor keeps his distance as he comes to the surface to observe the Omega from afar. The Omega is signing with a young, blond human male. The teenage human seems annoyed for a moment by something the Omega signed and the goes to one of the boats to get a fish and throw it to the Omega. Victor feels a little jealous. He wants to be the one providing and feeding his Omega, not letting some human do it for him. Although... Victor has noticed how little fish are in the Omega's territory. He must rely on the humans for food because they over-fish his food source. That's pretty sad.

 

When the Omega is done eating, he seems to thank the human and the human crosses his arms and leaves to a house on the shore. When the Omega turns, he sees Victor and freezes. Oh well, he might as well make his approach now. It takes a moment but both of them submerge themselves in the ocean and Victor swims to the Omega so they can see each other clearly. The Omega is prettier up close and Victor's heart pounds. Gods, how did he end up with such a beautiful soulmate?

 

The Omega seems nervous as he signs, “ _What do you want? Why are you in my territory?”_

 

Victor swallows and his throat bobs as he hands out the knife to him. The Omega gives him a puzzled look but cautiously accepts the gift. Good, that puts Victor at ease that the Omega is willing to listen to him. The Omega watches him and Victor signs, “ _A courting gift. I want you to be my mate...”_ Victor pauses for a moment before signing, “ _I heard your voice.”_

 

The Omega's face seems horrified by seeing that, he quickly signs back to Victor, “ _That can't be possible. You must have heard another Omega that was nearby.”_

 

“ _You were the only Omega I saw. I didn't pick up the scent of any other Omega in your territory. It was your lips that were moving when I heard the singing,”_ Victor gives him a pout, “ _I know it was you. It has to be you.”_

 

The Omega seems more panicked by Victor's insisting and then snaps back with a furrow of his brows, “ _If you heard me sing, then what was I singing? Prove it.”_ Victor frowns at that because the Omega is trying to force him to give up. Is the Omega's aversion to him that strong or is it something else?

 

However, Victor gives an annoyed look and signs, “ _Fine, I will.”_

 

The Omega seems surprised as Victor tries to mimic him when he was singing. However, the Alpha has never attempted to sing before. Victor has learned how to speak a few phrases in his life when he needed his Omega mother's or Chris' attention but never had to speak entire phrases.

 

It's choppy and it barely sounds like singing but Victor manages to recite, “...Forever, forever. We will always be together... Until the end of time. Sing, sing, until we find... Our love song, until the end of time...” His words aren't pronounced corrected and he can't hear how close he got to the lyrics but he hopes it's enough to make the Omega realize he's telling the truth.

 

Victor watches the Omega as they stare at him stunned and then relax. Did he do it correctly?

 

The Omega is still for awhile before signing, “... _My name is Yuuri. I'm sorry I doubted you...”_ The Omega seems nervous as he signs that, worried about something.

 

Victor gives him a smile and replies, “ _I'm Victor. I live in the pod that is north of here.”_

 

Awkwardly, Yuuri swims a little closer to get a closer look and look into his eyes. Victor wants to kiss him because he's so close but resists. He knows Yuuri's eyesight is poor and he's just trying to observe him up close. After being inspected by his soon-to-be mate, Victor watches as Yuuri swims back a little and asks in sign, “ _What... did you think of my voice?_ ”

 

Victor is quick to respond, “ _I loved it, why?”_

 

There's hesitation but Yuuri plays it off, “ _Nothing. I was just curious!”_

 

Victor wonders, “ _Are we mates now?”_

 

Yuuri seems to contemplate before responding, “ _We just met yesterday. I don't think we're mates yet... but I would love to be your friend. No one has heard my voice before and loved it.”_

 

“ _Whoever doesn't like your voice doesn't have good taste then. It was the single best thing I've heard in my life.”_ Victor signs and Yuuri blushes.

 

After that, Victor spends the rest of the day with Yuuri. He helps his Omega with hunting and territory upkeep. Yuuri resisted at first but let Victor scent alongside Yuuri's scent markers to put his claim on Yuuri to other Alphas. Victor sure as hell isn't going to let another Alpha woo the man that is his. Once he's sure Yuuri is fed for the day and safe, Victor leaves to return to his pod... and plans how he's going to keep courting his Omega until mating season arrives. He doesn't want to pressure Yuuri but he would enjoy spending the season with him.

 

…

 

Yuuri is conflicted. Even though Victor told him that he loved Yuuri's voice, Yuuri's mind is convinced he's lying and trying to spare his feelings. He feels this way for days and wonders how long it will be before Victor gets bored of him and stops visiting him in this territory.

 

Victor will bring him gifts every time he visits. Yuuri finds use in the knife that Victor gifted him first because he likes to separate the meat from the bone of the fish he eats. It's a convenience that he didn't have before that he enjoys. The following days are followed with more gifts; He's given a bracelet that is made from sea glass and volcanic rock that is normally found in warmer waters, a whole tuna from the deep sea that feeds him for two days, human trinkets from shipwrecks that Yuuri has no idea what they're used for (He will have to ask Yuri), and large pearls that Victor found while breaking open clams and mussels. Yuuri's cave-like den stores all the gifts for Victor and Yuuri feels a warm feeling when he sees the gifts.

 

...

 

A few weeks pass and Yuuri starts to realize he wants Victor to stay at the end of the day. The Alpha is kind and caring. Alphas have stayed away since he arrived and Victor seems to be genuine when he says he cares about him. Things like the sound of his voice don't matter when he's around and Victor makes sure his needs are met. He wants Victor to curl up with him in his den and stay there... maybe touch him and claim him as his.

 

Yuuri groans as he realizes where that horny thought came from. Mating season has started and Yuuri's hormones are crying out for him to go into heat because his mate is with him. Yuuri can suppress it but only for so long. He knows Victor's hormones must be getting to him, too. The Alpha has been scenting Yuuri and everything in Yuuri's territory as if to tell any other Alphas, as Yuri would put it, to 'fuck off'.

 

He doesn't mind Victor's possessiveness because Victor is his mate, he supposes. Yuuri just doesn't know how to bring up to Victor that he would like him to permanently live with him... maybe even start their own pod.

 

It's a week into mating season when something feels off in Yuuri's territory. Victor showed up at almost dawn to see him but that's not what's wrong. A familiar scent of a predator has been through his territory but Victor doesn't bring it up so Yuuri figures he doesn't need to worry if his Alpha isn't concerned.

 

“Yuuuuuri...” Victor has been practicing on how to pronounce Yuuri's name and ever since he learned it, he hasn't missed an opportunity to call out his mate's name.

 

Yuuri turns to him and is surprised when Victor swims over and hugs him close. Victor nuzzles his face into Yuuri's neck so his scent glands release scent and Yuuri doesn't struggle because he knows Victor isn't trying to make him uncomfortable. If anything, it makes Yuuri want to go into heat right now so Victor will ravage him. However, he resists the urge and a hum of song escapes his lips. That seems to be what Victor was really going for because the Alpha smirks and licks that spot for Yuuri to make a singing noise again.

 

Yuuri reluctantly pushes him away and signs, “ _You're getting aggressive with your affection.”_

 

“ _I know, but you're irresistible. I want to tell Yakov so bad about you but I don't want to lose my place in the pod I live in...”_ Victor seems a little sad after signing that and Yuuri frowns. He doesn't know who Yakov is but assumes that must be the dominant male of the pod Victor currently lives with.

 

Yuuri doesn't know where he gets the courage to ask this but he does, “ _What if you started a pod with me?”_

 

Suddenly both of them are very aware of the current of the ocean and the sun shining from above. Yuuri starts to regret asking that until Victor's expression softens and breaks out into the sweetest smile before signing, “ _I... I thought you would never ask. I was wondering if this all felt fast for you but I guess you and I were on the same train of thought.”_

 

Yuuri can't help but smile. He's starts to ask-

 

Victor tenses when he sees something behind Yuuri. Yuuri turns to see another siren being chased by a large black and white beast, an orca whale.

 

…

 

Victor knows the other siren being chased by the orca. It's Otabek. The large whale isn't fast enough to catch Otabek but can keep up to follow him. It must be hungry because otherwise they wouldn't chase sirens when they can find easier prey, like salmon or tuna. Victor can taste Otabek's blood in the water from where he must have been bitten by the beast already and can see it as Otabek gets closer that it streams from his sand-colored tail. He quickly signs to Yuuri, “ _I know him, he's from my pod. I must help him.”_

 

...

 

Yuuri nods and Victor bravely charges the whale. The whale almost has Otabek cornered against a rock formation when Victor slams into the side of the whale. The whale makes a sound of pain that Yuuri can hear. Yuuri is wearing a seaweed belt to keep his knife with him at all times but realizes it's not there when he sees Victor's is wielding it and ready to fight the beast. Instead, Yuuri decides to check on the other siren.

 

The other siren has been bitten and is bleeding heavy enough that he will be dead without healing. He gives Yuuri a pitiful look as Yuuri signs, “ _I'm going to put pressure on the wound. Hold on.”_

 

Yuuri uses his seaweed belt to put pressure on the wound but it's not that effective. Yuuri turns to see how Victor is managing. The whale and Victor are slowly circling each other with aggression and Yuuri decides that Victor will be fine on his own for now. Even if Yuuri is worried his mate will get hurt or killed, Yuuri supports the other siren with one arm and signs with the other hand, “ _I'm taking you to get help... I hope you don't hate humans.”_

 

The siren whines in pain but doesn't resist as Yuuri guides him in the direction of the docks. It takes longer than Yuuri would prefer, about twenty minutes, to get to the docks and Yuuri quickly rings the bell and waits for Yuri or the fisherman to come an investigate. Come on... hurry up!

 

The fisherman and his grandson come out and are confused to see the siren they've never seen before. The fisherman seems to understand what is going on after a few moment and kneels to help get the other siren onto the dock. Yuri helps and both humans gasp when they see the deep bite marks on the siren.

 

Yuuri gets the fisherman's attention to explain, “ _He was attacked by an orca. Can you help him?”_

 

The fisherman looks over the siren and hums in thought before telling his grandson, “Start filling up the bathtub with water. We're going to care for him until he can be returned to the wild.”

 

Yuri seems amazed by the siren but hurries to run back to the cottage to do as his grandfather said. The fisherman seems to hurt his back as he lifts the siren off the dock in his arms. The siren clings to the fisherman and the fisherman tells Yuuri, “We'll take care of him, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri nods and is glad that siren will survive... but now he worries about Victor. As anxiety builds, he submerges under water and goes back to see if Victor survived. If he didn't, Yuuri has no idea how he'll manage without his mate.

 

…

 

Victor has had enough. He's getting tired from exchanging blows with the whale and he wants to finish this fight already. This whale is scarred from years of battles it seems from the marks on it's skin but there's one scar that catches his attention. The whale is missing an eye... the same eye that his father had gouged from a whale before being eaten.

 

This whale is the same that killed his father and Victor refuses to let this whale live with a taste for siren blood.

 

The whale charges and Victor gets a split second idea. He waits to suddenly duck under the whale and slash the belly of the orca. Victor can feel the water vibrate with the whale's cries and blood clouds the water. The whale slows and tries to escape... but dies about a hundred yards from where Victor attacked.

 

Victor won. The whale that killed his father is dead and his Omega will be safe. He knows Yuuri took Otabek somewhere to be safe, probably to the humans. He trusts Yuuri to care for his pod mate... but, not that Victor thinks about it, he might be putting his mate in danger by killing the whale. The blood will attract sharks but Victor has no way to move the whale. Fuck, it will take an entire pod of sirens to move the whale.

 

Victor decides to cut off part of the whale for a meal later with Yuuri. As he's doing that, Yuuri returns.

 

Yuuri gets his attention and asks, “ _Are you okay?”_

 

Victor nods and Yuuri hugs him close. Yuuri is shaking a little bit. The ordeal must have been scary for him because Victor realizes how much danger he was in to take on the whale. He feels really guilty now.

 

Yuuri pulls away and signs, “ _Please stay with me tonight... I don't ever want to lose you.”_

 

Not hesitating, Victor nods. He isn't sure who moved in first but the two meet in a kiss. Neither of them have ever kissed anyone before so it's sloppy and awkward but neither of them care. It's a kiss shared between mates and means so much.

 

When they pull away from each other, Yuuri leads Victor back to this den. It's cramped in the cave with two sirens but the two curl around each other and comfort one another until they both fall asleep, leaving the whale removal to be a project for tomorrow.

 

…

 

A few days after Yuuri and Victor manage to separate the whale into parts and take the parts out to the deep sea for other creatures to feast on them, it's early morning when Victor gently shakes Yuuri awake while saying out loud, “Yuuri... Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri lifts his head sleepily and turns so Victor can see him sign, “ _What is it?”_

 

“ _Going to patrol our territory. I'm going to to make sure there are no sharks before we go get fish to eat.”_ Victor informs and Yuuri gives him a tired nod before laying back down to go back to sleep. Victor smiles, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek before leaving to patrol and renew scent marks.

 

Victor carries out the usual routine and route he and Yuuri usually do together but what happened to Otabek has Victor on edge. He's worried another predator will come along. Victor and Yakov have had to deal with sharks and smaller orca whales before to protect the others but encountering the whale that killed his father really shook him to his core. He doesn't want to lose Yuuri; After losing his parents when he was young and possibly having lost his pod he lived it, he feels vulnerable.

 

While leaving a scent mark on a reef, Victor smells the other Alpha before he sees him but the scent is familiar. Victor turns to face Yakov, anxiety growing in his gut and rising to his throat. Yakov doesn't seem angry but... concerned.

 

Eventually, Yakov signs, “ _Why haven't you been coming home, Vitya? I sent Otabek to find you days ago but he never returned so I went to find you myself.”_

 

Victor realizes he needs to tell Yakov what happened... everything that happened. Yakov seems to calmly watch as Victor signs to him about discovering Yuuri, the courting, the whale attacking, Otabek being taken to the fisherman, and Victor's choice to stay and start a pod with Yuuri. In the end, Victor signs, “... _I'm sorry I can't succeed you as leader of the pod. Once Otabek is healed, he can take my place. That's what he has always wanted anyway.”_

 

Yakov seems to mull it all over and shakes his head briefly before signing, “ _It's okay. I figured you were too dominant of an Alpha to stay under my command for too long. It was only time before you found a mate and wanted your own life... but, you and your mate are welcome to join my pod if you're in need of food or guidance. I, as well as the rest of the pod, will welcome you.”_

 

Victor is so relieved that he hugs Yakov tightly. The other Alpha hugs back and smiles. When they pull away, Yakov signs, “ _Good luck, Vitya... be sure that Otabek makes it safely home once he's healed.”_

 

With a nod, Victor goes back to scenting the territory and Yakov disappears into the depths of the ocean to his own territory. Victor feels his sense of security rise knowing that Yakov knows his choice. He's not losing the pod he came from... He's gaining his future with Yuuri.

 

…

 

Yuuri is getting to the point he can't suppress his heat anymore. Every little thing about Victor is driving him crazy with want; His scent, his body, the way he says Yuuri's name, Yuuri wants him now. However, it's rude to spring a heat on a mate suddenly. Especially when Yuuri knows Victor is holding back his rut out of courtesy.

 

The last two weeks of mating season have arrived and Yuuri decides he'll make the first move. The two just had lunch in a tide pool area during low tide, eating the mussels that live there after cracking open their shells, when Yuuri taps Victor's shoulder for his attention and asks, “ _If I let myself go into heat... will you spend your rut with me?”_

 

Victor stares at him with his mouth full of mussel. He chews and swallows before signing, “ _I would love that. I thought you would never ask.”_

 

Yuuri relaxes a bit before continuing, “ _Victor... I've never spent a heat with anyone. I don't know your thoughts on starting a pod so soon but it's possible I might be carrying your child if we spend a heat in our siren forms...”_ Sirens can turn into human form when needed but most sirens spend their entire lives in the oceans so it's usually not needed. Yuuri is alluding to that they could spend their mating cycles in human form in order to avoid pregnancy since human males don't have the anatomy for it and it would basically be easy birth control (Some conservative sirens frown upon this because they believe that the gods are against casual sex, that as the humans would call it 'being sinful'). Yuuri doesn't know Victor's views so he's giving Victor the choice if he wants to start a pod so early or not.

 

Victor frowns and states, “ _I won't mind taking the risk if you're okay with it. It's your choice whether we should have a child so soon because you're the one carrying it... Although, I hear that sex is more pleasurable in siren form. My uncle said that, at least. Not sure if he was just trying to keep me from fucking a human or something though.”_ When Victor shrugs, Yuuri laughs almost musically at the part about his uncle and Victor shivers from hearing Yuuri's voice.

 

When Yuuri is done laughing, he gets serious and answers, “ _I wouldn't mind taking the chance if it's with you... I mean, we were meant to be together so why should we wait?”_

 

With that, Victor smiles and moves a little closer before licking his lips and teasing, “ _Don't keep me waiting too long then. I want know what you're heat scent is like.”_

 

Yuuri blushes and gives his body the go-ahead to let his heat start to take over. By the time they get back to the den, Yuuri will be begging for Victor to fill him.

 

…

 

Yuuri is grateful to be back in his den. He can feel slick leaking from the slit on his tail that hides his genitals. Even with the little bit that has leaked out, it's enough to drive Yuuri's mate wild with want since Victor's rut is settling in. Yuuri is on his back in the soft sand as Victor climbs on top of him to kiss him. Yuuri is familiar with the feeling of being so desperate for cock from previous heats but this one is so much more intense now that he was able to taste the scent of Victor's rut in the water before they arrived in their den. He needs Victor and he needs him now.

 

Victor's tongue slides into Yuuri's mouth and Yuuri hungrily kisses back. Victor's hand moves to his mate's chest to lightly squeeze a nipple and Yuuri makes a noise that is musical to Victor. Victor pulls his lips from Yuuri's to lick his own and give Yuuri a smirk. Yuuri pouts at that and the fin of his tail twitches in anticipation.

 

Feeling like he's coming undone, Yuuri speaks, “Victor... please!”

 

Victor knows what his name sounds like, at least, because of Yuuri teaching him over the weeks and he knows what 'please' means. He knows his mate is begging so he doesn't hesitate to slide down his mate's body to have his face teasingly placed at Yuuri's entrance. The Omega's tail swishes a bit impatiently and he says again, “Please, Victor...”

 

Victor obliges, using his fingers to spread open Yuuri's entrance. Siren males and Alpha females have cocks, just as females and Omega males have vaginas. Peculiarly, to a human perspective, Omega males and Alpha females are intersex and have both sets of functioning genitals. Humans seem to find this weird but this is the norm for sirens. For them, it increases their reproductive options since they only breed once, or twice for female Omegas, a year. If anything, humans are the weird ones for being able to conceive any month of the year and that only females can carry children.

 

While looking up at Yuuri, Victor dips his tongue into Yuuri's entrance and uses his hand to toy with Yuuri's cock as well. The slick tastes a little salty sweet but it's divine because it's Yuuri. Yuuri is watching as he whines from anticipation for what he actually wants. Sure, Victor's tongue and hand is great but Yuuri wants his cock so deep in him that he can't think.

 

Yuuri's body feels like it's tightening as he nears orgasm already but Victor stops his licking. Yuuri whines from the loss of contact. Victor pulls himself closer to Yuuri's face once again and licks the slick from his lips. It's really sexy to see the lust in Victor's eyes and Yuuri wants nothing more but for Victor to fill him up.

 

Victor grinds himself again Yuuri and Yuuri can feel Victor's cock threatening to harden and enter him. Victor signs, “ _How bad do you want me? You want my cock that bad?”_

 

Yuuri nods with a whimper and quickly signs, “ _I need you so bad... Please! Make love to me.”_

 

With another kiss, Victor grinds himself and his cock hardens. Yuuri feels it enter him and he gasps. It's thick and long and Victor pauses right before his knot is about to enter. Victor signs, “ _Can my knot enter?”_

 

Yuuri nods and Victor bottoms out. Yuuri never wants this to end. He's full of Victor and it's blissful... then it gets better when Victor starts to move. With each stroke is a wave of pleasure and the sound of the sirens panting fills the den. Both sirens have never been with anyone else before each other so it doesn't last long.

 

“Victor _,”_ Yuuri manages to sign next, “ _I'm not going to last!”_

 

Victor one-handed signs, “ _Me neither, I'm going to knot you.”_

 

It's when Victor's knot expands inside him, locking them together, that Yuuri orgasms. He's so full and the feeling is so intense that he doesn't stop the song-like sound that comes from his mouth. With a couple strokes with the expanded knot, Victor orgasms and paints Yuuri's insides with his release. They're both tired and Victor collapses on top of Yuuri dramatically. Yuuri runs a hand down Victor's back and Victor hums in enjoyment. Neither of them have experienced something like that and they're both clingy afterward. It truly was making love.

 

“Victor...” Victor looks up to Yuuri and Yuuri says, “I love you.”

 

Victor knows that phrase and smiles before giving Yuuri kisses. They're locked together for about thirty minutes before Victor's knot deflates and then they relax besides each other until they're ready for the next round of sex... and this repeats for two days until both feel their heat and rut wind down.

 

…

 

“Yuuuuuri...” Victor whines.

 

It's been a couple months since mating season happened and the waters are cooling down as the seasons change. Fish are retreating into deeper waters so the sirens must shift their territories to accommodate just as the humans must start fishing in deeper waters. However, the most dangerous time to be a siren is in the winter. That's when sirens often get caught in fisherman's nets or driven to deeper waters where large sharks, giant squids, and other monstrous creatures live.

 

Even though Yuuri and Victor aren't expecting a child (yet), Yakov is letting them join his pod so they don't starve and have some safety in a group during the winter in deeper waters. Right now, they're making sure their territory is scent-marked well so the marks last until the spring.

 

Yuuri turns to Victor and signs, “ _What?”_

 

Victor asks, “ _Do you think Otabek will ever return?”_

 

Frowning, Yuuri answers, “ _He fell in love with the fisherman's grandson... He wants to live with the human so I don't think he's returning to the ocean, Vitya.”_

 

Victor doesn't understand the appeal of being with a human but he understands why Otabek wouldn't want to return to the ocean. Love is a funny thing... Victor knows some sirens (and humans) believe it should be built between two people over time instead of something destined, like being a soulmate or instantaneous. He thinks of Yakov that left his Omega mate because Lillia was who he believed he belonged to. Maybe Yakov and those sirens/humans are right but Victor knows he got lucky and he has the privilege to be with his soulmate.

 

Victor decides that it's okay if Otabek is happy with a human... but it does mean that Victor needs to make sure Yakov chooses a good successor for the pod. One that won't threaten Yuuri and his own pod when they do start one.

 

“ _Are you ready to spend the winter with me?”_ Yuuri asks.

 

“ _Of course, my love._ ” Victor smiles as he signs that.

 

He can't imagine being with anyone else but Yuuri. His only voice is Victor's to hear and enjoy when no one else can. Nothing can make them stop loving each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the song “Sea Shanty 2” from RuneScape's OST playing on repeat while I wrote most of this shit. Hope you all liked it. Comments/opinions and kudos appreciated!


End file.
